superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ri¢hie Ri¢h/Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 (1980)
Opening Titles * "The Ri¢hie Ri¢h/Scooby-Doo Show" Ending Credits Ri¢hie Ri¢h * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Don Jurwich * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervision: Ray Parker * Executive Story Consultant: Myles Wilder * Story Editor: Norman Maurer * Story: John Bradford, Tom Dagenais, John Dunn, Mark Evanier, Paul Haggis, Bob Kurtz, Jeff Maurer, Joan Maurer, Michael Maurer, Norman Maurer, Bob Ogle, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: John Dunn, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Bob Ogle, Dick Sebast, Don Sheppard, Howard Swift, Roy Wilson * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Don Jurwich * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Dick Beals, Bill Callaway, Nancy Cartwright, Al Fann, Joan Gerber, Christian Hoff, Joyce Jameson, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Sparky Marcus, Alan Oppenheimer, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Arthur Leonardi, Robert Schaffer * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Charles Grosvenor, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Floyd Norman, Scott Shaw * Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, Dale Barnhart, Charles Grosvenor, Ray Jacobs, Jack Manning, Phil Ortiz, Tony Rivera * Animation: Darlie Brewster, Tom Ray * Checking and Scene Planning: Larry Smith * Xerography: Roy Lim * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Camera: Gary Smith Donna Wilson * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Sandusky * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Sound Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Sound by: Glen Glenn PAP * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * © The character "Richie Rich" by Harvey Features 1980 Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions Scooby-Doo * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producers: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols * Story Editors: Duane Poole, Tom Swale, Ray Parker * Story: Haskell Barkin, Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Tony DiMarco, Diane Duane, Mark Evanier, Willie Gilbert, Dave Ketchum, Glenn Leopold, Norman Maurer, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer, Tom Swale, David Villaire * Story Direction: John Bruno, Emile Kong, Dan Danglo, Larry Latham, Jan Green, Fred Lucky, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Jack Kinney, Paul Sommer * Recording Directors: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy * Voices: Jack Angel, Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Michael Bell, Bill Callaway, Mickey Dolenz, Pat Fraley, Marla Frumkin, Joan Gerber, Virginia Gregg, Bob Hastings, Bob Holt, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Linda Hutson, Stanley Jones, Donald Jurwich, Casey Kasem, Heather North Kenney, David Landsberg, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Shirley Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Pat Stevens, Ginny Tyler, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker, William Woodson, Marian Zajac * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Mike Sekowsky, Curtis Cim, Sandra Young, Kimie Calvert, Donna Zeller, Alex Toth * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Terry Morgan, John Tucker * Layout: Mike Arens, Tom Coppola, Susan Crossley, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Brad Landreth, Warren Marshall, Greg Martin, Gale Morgan, Jim Mueller, Steve Nakagawa, Anna Lee Orr, Paul Power, Rebecca Price, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, George Wheeler, Al Wilson * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Colin Baker, Anne Marie Bardwell, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Max Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, Darlie Brewster, James Brummett, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Richard Coleman, John Conning, Tom Cook, Jesse Cosio, Gabor Csupo, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Judith Ann Drake, Marica Fertig, Gail Finkledei, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Charles Howell, Peter Hudecki, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Burt Medall, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Rod Parkes, Don Patterson, Lester Pegues Jr, Delpino Ramirez, Harry Rassmussen, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Joel Seibel, Mark Simon, Eva Smith, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlos Vincenzi, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Allen Wilzbach, Xenia * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Greg Battes, Dario Campanice, Gil Diccico, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Fla Ferreira, Bob Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Al Gmuer, Ann Guenther, Tom Hames, James Hegedus, Eric Heschcong, Jim Hickey, Michael Humphries, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Vivien Rhyan, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Marilyn Shimokochi, Cal Titus, Dennis Venizelos * Checking And Scene Planning: Cindy Smith, Evelyn Sherwood * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Alison Victory, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Mills, Ross Avery, Bob Berry, Allen Childs, Marc Debbaudt, Candy Edwards, George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Mike Kane, Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Chip Yaras * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Mark Mangini, Karla MacGregor, Terry Moore * Effects Editing: Sam Horta Editorial * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Harvey Cartoons Category:ABC